


Forgive My Sins

by alpha_libsx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Derek, Drunken Confessions, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Braeden, Mentioned Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sneaks out to get a drink at a new bar.<br/>There he runs into a drunk Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Heroine  
> Artist: The Maine
> 
> also inspired by an rpf that had this song in. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Stiles was so frustrated with his life in general that night. He had to worry about his homework when there were assassins out to kill him and his friends. He looked at the clock on his desk “12.30”, fuck it he thought he deserved a drink. He got up put on a pair of jeans and put on his all-stars, he got up and went to take a look at himself in the mirror. Grey all-stars, dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, his hair looked ok, decent enough he thought and grabbed his keys, wallet and cellphone and went downstairs. His dad was working the nightshift so he locked the front door and got in his jeep.

He drove around a bit before he decided to check out a new rock bar everyone had been talking about. He made a left to a coffee shop and saw the place at the end of the block. Many people where outside so he decided to park the car in front of the coffee shop, because probably he wasn’t going to find a spot near the bar. He parked at an empty spot in front of the coffee shop. He got out of the jeep, locked it and started walking towards the bar.

He saw the big sign in front of it white letters on a black board “ Highway to Hell” not at all morbid he thought concerning the current situation, but it was nice choice because you could never go wrong with ACDC. 

He walked towards the man standing in the door getting his fake id ready. The man nodded at him and opened the door. Stiles was startled by that, at least trouble didn’t find him at the door. He walked in the bar that was fool of people chatting and dancing around to a rock beat. He pushed around some people and finally got to the bar. He found a barstool and sat on it “Vodka neat” he shouted at him. The bartender nodded at him and after a minute brought him his drink.

“Nice meeting you here” Stiles turned around to face the person talking to him feeling a slight moment of terror that it might be Parrish. He turned around and saw Derek starring daggers into him.

“Derek?” Stiles answered him confused because out of all the people he was the last person he’d expect to run into here.

“You forgot about me already?” Derek asked him sarcastically.

“No I just wasn’t expecting to run into anyone” Stiles answered him perplexed.

“Am I spoiling your mood?” Derek asked downing his glass in one go.

“You’re not” Stiles said studying Derek.

“Are you sure about it? Wouldn’t you rather me be tall blondish and with boobs?” Derek said motioning to the bartender to refill his glass.

“What?” Stiles asked spitting out his drink at what he heard.

“Tell me something, is she good?” Derek asked.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked confused.

“My cousin Malia is she good at sex?” Derek asked starring at Stiles.

“What is going on with you?” Stiles shouted back at him to be heard over the loud music.

“So she’s not good” Derek sniggered taking a sip from his drink.

“Wait are you drunk?” Stiles said looking at him confused.

“You could say that” Derek said downing his drink again. Stiles was studying Derek what exactly was this all about.

“I thought werewolves can’t get drunk” Stiles said.

“With the proper drink, herb and dosage we can get wasted, dance with me” Derek answered him, got up from his seat and held out a hand to him. Stiles thought about it for a moment and took his hand because he didn’t want to imagine how Derek could flip out if he didn’t. A guitar started the song and Derek span him around and brought him close to him getting his hands around his neck.

“I’m feeling pretty dirty baby, forgive my sins” Stiles felt the hot breath of Derek whispering in his ears as he was moving to the beat.

“I got the feeling you can save me honey, my heroine” he continued whispering in his ears and started closing the distance between them. Stiles couldn’t help but move in tune to Dereks movements.

“I’m feeling pretty lonely baby, so just let me in” Derek continued whispering and Stiles couldn’t help but notice that they had ended up grinding on each other. The song continued and they continued dancing Derek never taking his hands away from Stiles, Stiles had lost track with the lyrics and was just hearing a bit by now that was attuned to Derek grinding onto him.

“Your hips my hands, you swing and you dance” Derek continued whispering and started lowering his hands to Stiles hips and Stiles could swear that he felt every drop of blood he had, starting to concentrate on a certain point in his body. Stiles broke away from Derek and started pushing people in order to run outside.

“Don’t run away from me” he heard a voice shouting behind him and he turned around to face Derek.

“What’s going on with you tonight?” Stiles asked confused.

“So you notice now?” Derek asked.

“Derek …” Stiles trailed because he never thought he’d see Derek trashed and coming onto him.

“Derek what Stiles? Where are you going anyway running back to her?” Derek started shouting.

“What’s your problem Derek?” Stiles started shouting back at him because he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“My problem is you being with her” Derek said walking right into Stiles face.

“You’re with Braeden so what is your problem again?” Stiles asked walking into Derek’s face.

“I fucked her once because I was trying to forget about you” Derek shouted grabbing Stiles both of Stiles arms.

“What were you trying to forget about?” Stiles asked feeling a glimmer of hope, this was something he had been fantasizing about but he thought that it’d remain a fantasy because how could a guy like Derek actually see him.

“Everything about you, I’m fifty shades of fucked up and you somehow made me think that I was ok, so I was trying to leave you untainted by me, I was trying to protect you from my world. But I’m done with staying away no Malia would get to have you, you’re mine” Derek said leaning into his face and Stiles felt his breath coming out in shallow pants. Derek closed the distance between them and placed his lips on Stiles giving him a small kiss on the lips and then he turned around and walked away without saying anything else, Stiles was just left staring at him disappear into the night.

He turned around and got into his jeep and drove back home. He went inside the house and got to his room. He still felt starstruck from what happened. He kicked of his shoes and fell on his bed. Derek was trashed and apparently had feelings for him, “you’re mine” he thought about it, the possessiveness the phrase emitted. After hours of thinking he fell asleep. 

His alarm clock woke him up at seven in the morning. He had gotten approximately three hours of sleep, fucking perfect he thought. He stood up from his bed and his attention was caught by a folder that had his name on it and was taped on his window. 

“What the fuck?” Stiles uttered and opened his window, ripped the tape and got the folder. He opened it and inside he found a folded paper he opened it up.

You're my heroine, just suicide  
If I let you in you crawl inside.  
You crawled inside.  
I meant every word I said last night  
~DH

Stiles smiled looking at the paper because he had been waiting for this for a very long time, he walked to his desk and picked up his phone, found Derek’s number and pressed dial.

“Come over here you fucker”


End file.
